


O calor do seu olhar

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: [AsaNoya]Em meio aos treinamentos pesados que antecedem o Torneio da Primavera, Noya esqueceu algo muito importante e Asahi pode ser sua salvação.Uma história de como nosso Ace favorito tenta fugir dos olhares calorosos do líbero mais hiperativo do Japão.*Fanfic originalmente postada em Julho/2016, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	O calor do seu olhar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/gifts).



> * AVISO: CONTÉM VOLLEYDORKS GAYS, FAZENDO DORKICES FOFAS!! *
> 
> ** Haikyuu não é meu, todos sabemos que pertence a Furudate-sensei, eu não seria tão GENIAL ao montar esses casais ABSURDAMENTE perfeitos, e eu certamente faria alguns deles canon antes do capítulo 50! 😊 **
> 
> Oieeee
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita como presente de aniversário para [ Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile), como retribuição a fic que ela havia me dado no meu níver em julho, ela poderia escolher QUALQUER CASAL de QUALQUER FANDOM, e eis que ela escolheu este casal de um fandom que eu NUNCA escrevi... bem, foi um desafio duplo, adooooro!!
> 
> A estória tem um enredo corriqueiro, que segue o mangá até onde posso me lembrar (porque li já faz algum tempo, e mesmo relendo posso ter perdido algo) 😛
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!!

O intervalo que antecedia o Torneio da Primavera era bem curto, mas Nishinoya não poderia reclamar, eles estavam treinando como loucos. Cada dia durante a semana foi recheado de novas táticas criadas e testadas com Suga e os outros até a exaustão, alguns lances Noya poderia reproduzir mesmo em seu sono que — após a enorme exaustão — era composto por oitos horas ininterruptas, que ele jazia completamente apagado na cama.

Noya engoliu um café da manhã às pressas, apesar da correria ele teve o cuidado de ingerir cada item que o treinador Ukai orientara, ele apanhou a mochila que já estava pronta com antecedência, jogou um casaco pesado e arrumou um cachecol em torno do pescoço, por fim ele abriu a porta encarando a manhã fria de dezembro, ainda nem havia amanhecido, Noya respirou fundo o ar da manhã.

— AHHH!! VAMOS LÁ!!

Seu grito ecoou nas ruas cobertas de neve, ele sentia-se totalmente cheio de energia e se pôs a correr pelas ruas congeladas, em poucos minutos chegou à frente da Loja do treinador Ukai onde encontrou Suga e Daichi comendo prazerosamente qualquer coisa quente o bastante para tornar suas bochechas coradas.

— Nishinoya!!! — Uma voz grave soou quebrando o ar, Noya voltou seu rosto e do outro lado Asahi, encostado na parede do estabelecimento, sorria para ele.

— Oiiii, Asahi-san! Suga-san, Daichi-san!! — Noya acenou para eles e se pôs em uma corrida para vencer o pequeno espaço que os separava.

— Hey, pronto para um treinamento intensivo, Noya? Serão dois dias de preparação acentuada, não podemos perder pros novatos que estão naqueles acampamentos! — Suga se aproximou e ambos bateram as mãos em um cumprimento extrovertido.

— Já nasci pronto! — Noya apontou para o próprio peito. — Eu vou com tudo nos próximos dias!

Daichi sorriu os observando.

— Eu sabia que você diria isso! — O capitão falou empunhando um pacote de papel com algum alimento adoravelmente quente. — Coma isso, é bom armazenar energia!

Asahi que observara tudo em silêncio, se empurrou da parede e ajustou o gorro cor de laranja na cabeça, encarando Noya com olhos bondosos.

— Você está realmente cheio de energia hoje, Nishinoya... como sempre! — Asahi sorriu com olhos plissados, a atitude do líbero por si só fez surgir uma nova disposição para o Ace do time.

Noya olhou para ele, seu melhor sorriso estampado em seu rosto, o líbero se aproximou, encarando-o de baixo.

— Gostei do seu gorro! Laranja definitivamente é a minha cor — ele declarou apontando para a cabeça de Asahi —, e combina com você!

— Ah... ah, sim... hoje está muito frio. — O Ace falou, o aquecimento que repentinamente surgiu em suas bochechas espelhava o calor do olhar dourado de Nishinoya e não estava de acordo com a última declaração de Asahi.

Nishinoya assistiu muito de perto quando Asahi puxou a gola do casaco pesado, escondendo o pescoço que corava rapidamente, o gigante ainda ajustou a alça da mochila e, sem poder ignorar o olhar penetrante do líbero, suspirou procurando algo que desviasse a atenção de si.

— AHHHH.... — Todas as atenções mudaram de foco quando o bocejo sonoro de Tanaka se fez ouvir talvez em toda a vizinhança. — Como vocês conseguem tanta energia antes das seis da manhã?

Todos sorriram olhando para ele, Asahi relaxou os ombros, pois neste momento Nishinoya deu as costas para ele e já pulava em cima do recém-chegado, arrancando-lhe o gorro preto.

— Ryuu!!! OHAYOU!! Você está mal-humorado, vamos esfriar esta cabeça! — Daichi e Suga riram enquanto Tanaka tentava pegar seu gorro de volta, a careca exposta já acumulando alguns flocos de neve.

— Certo, crianças, vamos sair dessa neve, Ukai-sensei já deve estar chegando com a van! Não preciso de ninguém gripado às vésperas do jogo. — E encarando Noya que ainda corria e pulava de um lado para o outro como um coelho. — NISHINOYA!! Entregue o gorro do Tanaka.

Suga segurou Noya pelos ombros, e emburrado o líbero devolveu o acessório, Tanaka com um beiço enorme enfiou a peça na cabeça lançando olhares intimidadores para ele, Nishinoya se limitava a mostrar a língua.

— Ele é tão enérgico que parece o Mestre das Cem Batalhas, exatamente como diz naquelas camisetas dele. — Daichi comentou com Asahi, enquanto lançava olhares para trás onde Suga tentava lidar com a hiperatividade de Nishinoya.

Balançando a cabeça, Asahi tomou a frente e caminhou deixando um rastro na neve fofa, os outros chegariam em breve, e o fim de semana seria movimentado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Já anoitecia nas dependências que a Escola Karasuno utilizava para os treinamentos intensivos, o Time da Associação da Vizinhança se juntara à equipe principal para suprir a falta de alguns membros, o dia passara num relance tamanha fora a animação e a dureza do treino, todos estavam cansados, mas ninguém aparentava, na quadra os únicos sons que se ouvia eram de gritos comemorativos ou insatisfeitos.

Nishinoya encarava a bola, mas não a via, tudo o que ele perseguia com seus olhos castanhos, quase dourados, eram os movimentos de Asahi, as cortadas dele se tornaram mais efetivas e até mesmo havia uma potência maior, mais rápida e estrondosa cada vez que sua mão encontrava a bola e consequentemente a bola encontrava o chão, fazendo um som de “BAM-BAM” ecoar pelo ginásio, mesmo Noya não estava conseguindo recepcionar, o bloqueio sem a presença de Tsukishima estava mais baixo, e dificilmente Narita ou Yamaguchi tocavam para bloquear ou ao menos desviar as cortadas de Asahi.

Noya viu o exato momento em que Suga se preparou erguendo os braços para um novo levantamento, por um instante Noya pensou que a bola iria para Tanaka, mas Suga optou pela esquerda e antes que Noya pudesse se mover, a bola já estava no chão da quadra dele, Narita olhou para o líbero frustrado.

— Foi mal!

Não houve tempo de responder, o saque flutuante de Shimada (um dos membros do time do bairro e treinador pessoal de Yamaguchi) ultrapassou a rede e já estava no ar recepcionado por Noya com um toque certeiro, sem um levantador de ofício o time reserva penava para armar jogadas, mas Noya recebeu instintivamente e depressa eles se reorganizaram, infelizmente do outro lado estava Daichi e a cortada de Ennoshita foi recebida, o que gerou um novo rally.

Asahi não estava permitindo que Noya lesse seus movimentos, o que era uma absoluta novidade que vinha se agigantando ao longo da semana e no jogo-treino contra o time de Tokonami; no geral Asahi simplesmente pulava para o ataque sem se preocupar em ocultar sua ação, mas agora era tudo feito em uma velocidade absurda, numa fração de segundo a bola estava no piso da quadra.

Alguns minutos depois o apito do técnico rasgou o ar quando a última cortada de Asahi quase perfurou o chão, Noya estava sorrindo, apesar de ter perdido a recepção, e o jogo.

— Muito bem, muito bem!! Vamos guardar tudo e fiquem prontos para o jantar, será servido em duas horas!

Asahi estava sendo cumprimentado por Daichi e Suga, felizes com o desenvolvimento e a nova confiança do Ace do time.

— Asahi-san!! Como você está conseguindo desviar do bloqueio, e da minha recepção?! Desse jeito vou perder minha posição de líbero!! — Noya se jogou nas costas de Asahi, contente com a evolução do Ace do time.

O gigante se desequilibrou, deu um meio giro e caiu de costas, quando abriu os olhos, a luz do sorriso e do olhar de Noya era como um sol brilhando em cima dele.

— Ni... Nishi... Noya... você pode sair de cima de mim? — Asahi pediu quase sem ar, Noya poderia ser pequeno, mas pesava como aço compacto.

Como o líbero ria consideravelmente, Daichi e Suga em um ato combinado, puxaram-no de cima do Ace, depositando-o de pé ao lado de Tanaka que olhava para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

— Oi. Você estava tentando matar nosso Ace, maldito?! — Tanaka falou se aproximando, encarando Noya de forma intimidadora.

— _Uh_?? Você é _idiota_?! — Noya retribuiu a careta. — Estava apenas felicitando ele por ser tão incrível, e por seus movimentos súbitos e certeiros, que mesmo eu, um líbero fantástico, também conhecido pelos senpais como “Entidade Guardiã”, não fui capaz de ler.

Tanaka relaxou instantaneamente, Asahi se ergueu ajudado pelo próprio Nishinoya que o puxara pela mão sem a mínima dificuldade, ele agradeceu com um sorriso gentil, seu rosto ganhando uma nova coloração quando Noya o encarou com olhar presunçoso.

— No próximo jogo vou proteger as suas costas como se fosse a minha vida, então, pode pular sem pensar duas vezes! Eu assumirei os riscos!

O olhar do líbero aqueceu não apenas o coração, mas o rosto de Asahi, ele esfregou a nuca gaguejando uma resposta, mas foi interrompido quando uma aglomeração chamou a atenção deles.

— Hitoka-chan, tem certeza que eles falaram isso? — Suga perguntou incrédulo.

— Isso mesmo, Sugawara-san! Kageyama falou que não havia nada de anormal por lá, e Hinata disse que está se divertindo bastante!

— Tsukki me falou que ele sentiu pena do Hinata e o chamou para treinar no horário livre. Isto também só aconteceu porque Tsukki estava absolutamente entediado. — Yamaguchi acrescentou com uma pitada de orgulho e outra de mordacidade.

— Sim, Hinata me disse também que eles estão indo bem nos seus treinamentos, ele e o Tsukishima! — Hitoka completou.

— “Indo bem” sendo gandula? Imbecil! — Tanaka falou incapaz de se conter.

Noya o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Ryuu, pense bem, foi uma façanha e tanto se infiltrar e ser aceito neste acampamento.

Tanaka encolheu os ombros, Daichi surgiu com rodos e panos, e os empurrou para fora do ginásio.

— Agora chega de trocar mensagens com os outros, vão tomar seus banhos, o treinador está nos esperando para o jantar!

— Eu ajudo vocês! — Asahi se prontificou como bom senpai que era.

— Nós também!! — Tanaka e Noya gritaram em uníssono.

— Não, senhores... — Suga balançava o dedo indicador de um lado para o outro na frente dos olhos deles, em sinal de negação. — Asahi, conto com você para orientar esses desordeiros a tomarem banho sem causar um terremoto no Japão, nosso país não precisa de mais tragédias.

O olhar doce formava um contraste com o sarcasmo pendurado em cada palavra de Suga, e isso gerou um gemido de protesto dos dois segundanistas, mas Asahi sorriu e os empurrou imperceptivelmente para fora do ginásio, aproveitando-se da sua altura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Já de banho tomado, Noya revirava sua mochila, ele tirou tudo, sacudindo até que caísse o último guardanapo velho que estava ali talvez desde o verão.

— Afinal o que você está procurando? Olha, chiclete! — Vitorioso, Tanaka desembrulhou e atirou dentro da boca um chiclete amassado, seus olhos curiosos pousados em Nishinoya.

— Cara, acho que aconteceu um desastre, um cataclismo de nível global... não, esférico! — Noya declarou horrorizado. — Eu... perdi algo...

Tanaka arqueou uma sobrancelha e estourou uma bolha recém-criada com o chiclete velho que acabara de conquistar, Noya agora recolocava tudo dentro da sua mochila, havia uma pilha de lixo inútil deixada de lado.

— Uma coisa redonda? — Tanaka perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Você quer dizer _estratosférico._ — Ennoshita informou sem emoção, Tanaka e Noya o encararam como se uma nova cabeça surgisse no pescoço dele. O futuro Capitão girou os olhos. — Na linguagem popular, “estratosférico” geralmente é utilizado como algo do mais alto nível, algo imenso.

Tanaka voltou seus olhos para Nishinoya.

— Como você perdeu uma coisa tão grande? Aliás, como você colocou algo assim dentro da mochila?!

Noya pulou em Tanaka, segurando firme a frente de sua camiseta.

— Não era tão grande, idiota! — Ele falou.

— Então o quê? — Tanaka perguntou, estourando outra bolha.

— Com certeza o gel ou o secador de cabelos! — Ennoshita apontou.

— Meu secador...

Noya pareceu envergonhado, Ennoshita sorriu sabendo que tinha acertado e Tanaka ostentava uma expressão incrédula.

— E como diabos isso seria uma esos.. estraors... es... ah, que seja! Como isso é tão grande? — Tanaka perguntou sem nenhuma cautela.

— Você tem um para me emprestar, Ryuu?? — Noya implorou.

— Claro que não, estúpido, eu não tenho isso.

— Cabelo? — Ennoshita alfinetou.

Tanaka não chegou a encarar Ennoshita, mas o olhar que ele enviou ao colega era sujo o suficiente para ter intimidado alguém, obviamente o futuro Capitão continuou sorrindo ao observar Nishinoya andando em círculos no quarto.

— Arrgh! O que eu vou fazer?? Não posso aparecer lá fora assim!! — Noya falou apontando para o seu cabelo molhado caído para a frente, então se virou para Ennoshita. — Me ajude, senpai!

— Nós dois somos do 2º ano, sabe. — Ennoshita disse sem expressão. — Mas pensando bem, você pode perguntar aos outros, talvez alguém tenha!

— Oh! Impressionante! Por isso o Daichi-san escolheu você para ser o próximo Capitão!

— Porque ele é capaz de achar um secador de cabelos?! — Tanaka quis saber.

Ninguém respondeu, pois Noya já empurrava o colega para fora do quarto, eles escancararam a porta ao lado, Yamaguchi ergueu a cabeça para eles, o moreno conversava perto da janela com Hitoka e Kyoko.

Tanaka e Nishinoya trocaram um olhar de compreensão e rumaram decididos para o primeiranista.

— Oi. Por que você está pendurado com a Kyoko-san e a Hitoka-chan? Heein? — Tanaka exigiu demonstrando sua melhor careta.

— É. O que você está fazendo com elas? Você não engana ninguém com esse ar de anjo inocente. — Noya completou com braços cruzados na frente do peito, a tentativa de intimidação teria funcionado com outro cara, mas não com este.

Yamaguchi abriu a boca para responder, mas foi Kyoko quem falou.

— Estávamos conversando sobre Hinata, Kageyama e Tsukishima. — Ela respondeu com ar aristocrático.

— Recebi uma última mensagem do Kageyama falando que ele quer que termine isso logo, parece que há vários “brócolis” nos treinos dele, então vim falar com o Yamaguchi, parece que o Tsukishima pensa o mesmo.

Tanaka e Nishinoya tinham expressões idênticas de incredulidade.

— Vocês precisam de algo? — Yamaguchi perguntou, ele queria voltar a falar com Tsukki, e os intrusos estavam atrapalhando.

O moreno parecia abatido, mesmo suas sardas não estavam tão nítidas e toda vez que Noya olhava para ele tinha a clara sensação de que faltava algo.

Provavelmente algo alto e loiro. Com óculos, sorrisos sarcásticos e comentários irônicos.

— Ah, o Noya precisa de um secador de cabelos. — Tanaka falou apontando com o polegar para o amigo.

— Oh, então é assim que você mantém esse penteado? — Hitoka se aproximou observando o cabelo molhado de Noya.

O líbero estufou o peito como se fosse um pombo, exibindo-se naturalmente sob o olhar orgulhoso de Tanaka e vazio de Yamaguchi.

— Claro que não. Existem outros segredos profundos enraizados no âmago da minha...

— Azumane tem um. — Kyoko interrompeu o devaneio. — Procure-o.

— Oh! Kyoko-san, arigatou!! — Noya tentou pegar as mãos dela como um cumprimento, mas ela desviou no último segundo e ele quase esbarrou em Yamaguchi.

Nishinoya se recompôs e saiu do quarto como um furacão, se dirigindo ao quarto compartilhado pelos terceiranistas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Um riso grave ecoava no quarto, Asahi olhou pela janela e suspirou pela milionésima vez naqueles últimos dez minutos, ele terminou de guardar os tênis de jogo no fundo da mochila, o uniforme do dia já estava na lavanderia principal com os de seus colegas, e amanhã ele receberia um novo e limpo para mais um dia de treino, o domingo prometia ser ainda mais árduo que o dia de hoje.

— AHAHAHAHAA... Sugawara Koushi... eu juro... se você continuar me fazendo cócegas... vou me vingar... _brutalmente_!! — Daichi ameaçou entre risadas imparáveis, e Asahi lembrou porque estava suspirando antes.

Com olhos apertados o gigante enviou aos dois amigos um olhar saturado.

— Mas, Dai-chi... é tão bom ver você rindo assim, todo vermelho com os olhos fechados... — A voz de Suga era provocativa e Asahi resolveu sair do quarto e deixá-los a sós.

— Céus... por que eles simplesmente não...

Asahi murmurou dando alguns passos pelo corredor, mas sua sentença foi interrompida, assim como sua caminhada, por um furacão que irrompeu direto na sua frente.

— A-SA-HI-SAN!!!

Noya praticamente pulou sobre ele, Asahi se limitou a encarar o líbero com grandes olhos castanhos espantados.

— O... quê? — Ele gaguejou com a mão no peito, seu coração acelerado, ele não sabia se por causa do imenso sorriso brilhante de Noya, seu olhar que aquecia a alma, ou se pelo susto mesmo.

— Asahi-san, você tem um secador de cabelos? — Noya questionou olhando de baixo.

Asahi notou que o cabelo de Noya estava molhado e havia algumas gotas que ainda escorriam por seu pescoço, deslizando descompromissadas para dentro da camiseta branca com uma nova legenda temática.

— Quem disse...?

— Kyoko-san! Ela me falou que você poderia ter um! Então, então?? Você tem? Você me empresta? — Noya continuava falando.

As palavras se juntavam umas nas outras e as frases eram formadas tão rápido que Asahi levou alguns momentos para compreender.

— Noya, tente respirar! Você está deixando ele tonto! — Tanaka falou, e só neste instante Asahi percebeu que ele sempre estivera ali, escorado na parede.

— Vem, vamos ver na sua mochila. — Ignorando totalmente Tanaka, Nishinoya apanhou a mão de Asahi e saiu arrastando-o de volta para o quarto dos terceiranistas, Tanaka ficou para trás sacudindo a cabeça.

— Nishinoya... não é uma boa ide...

Novamente Asahi não conseguiu terminar o que estava falando, Noya totalmente decidido escancarou a porta do quarto, e a cena lá dentro era no mínimo comprometedora.

Sugawara estava sentado no estômago de Daichi, totalmente inclinado sobre o peito do capitão, pairando pronto para algo muito próximo de um beijo, mas com a entrada de Noya arrastando Asahi pela mão, o olhar de Suga mudou de algo apaixonado, para o tipo de olhar de quem quer matar alguém com requintes de crueldade.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — Suga falou com a voz tão fria quanto um iceberg. — Yuu-chan, este NÃO É seu dormitório.

Daichi se apoiou nos antebraços erguendo o pescoço o suficiente para Asahi notar que ele estava corado até dentro dos olhos, Suga continuava encarando eles com um olhar assassino, Daichi nada falou, apenas virou o rosto para a parede parecendo anormalmente quieto, toda a cena era tão íntima e constrangedora que fez Asahi querer correr dali.

Noya se ateve a sorrir brilhantemente, ele largou a mão de Asahi e caminhou decidido até Suga, que se ergueu de cima de Daichi e encarava o líbero com um brilho mortal.

— Wow... então é isso que vocês fazem quando estão sozinhos, é, Suga-san... — Ele riu maliciosamente, dando cotoveladas amigáveis em Suga, que pela primeira vez, para espanto de Asahi, corou levemente.

— Ele só estava... tentando me fazer rir... com essas cócegas infantis. — Daichi falou se erguendo, ele tinha as costas da mão esquerda cobrindo a boca, como se limpasse algo, por isso Asahi não notou que os lábios dele estavam vermelhos. — Afinal, o que você precisa, Noya?

— Hum... Sei... — Nishinoya declarou com a maior cara de quem sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. — Então, preciso de um secador de cabelos emprestado e o Asahi tem um!

— É, parece que ele tem, sim. — Suga falou cruzando os braços.

— YOSHI! Então é só me emprestar!! — Nishinoya se animou novamente.

Suga e Daichi trocaram um olhar.

— Nishinoya.. eu não vou emprestar. — Asahi falou esfregando a nuca sem jeito.

A expressão que surgiu no rosto de Noya era a de alguém que acabara de descobrir que não haveria Natal no universo.

— Mas... por quê...? — Ele choramingou.

Asahi ergueu as sobrancelhas gentilmente.

— Eu posso secar seu cabelo para você, que tal?

Suga e Daichi trocaram outro olhar, agora ambos tinham expressões idênticas com as sobrancelhas erguidas e sorrisos divertidos, percebendo essa troca de olhares dos seus colegas, Asahi jogou um olhar para eles.

— Não quero que o secador sofra nenhum acidente de percurso. — O Ace explicou.

Suga piscou para ele e fez um sinal com a cabeça para que Daichi o seguisse, ambos saíram do quarto enquanto Asahi encarava Nishinoya aguardando uma resposta.

O entendimento foi surgindo lentamente no semblante de Noya, ele aos poucos sentiu uma animação incomum se apoderando de seu ser.

— Isso é uma ideia maravilhosa! — Ele jorrou, e em seguida lembrou-se de algo importante e franziu as sobrancelhas. — Mas você não saberia arrumar meu topete irado.

— Posso tentar. — Asahi apontou.

Vencido, Nishinoya concordou balançando o cabelo que pingava. Asahi deu as costas para ele e foi até sua mochila, apanhando o secador e uma escova, esticou o fio, e ligou na parede, ele fez sinal para Nishinoya sentar-se à frente dele, no futon que Asahi esperava dormir naquela noite.

Feliz, Noya se sentou no melhor estilo, ele cruzou os tornozelos em uma posição borboleta, a agilidade e flexibilidade do líbero não impressionou o Ace que já se acostumara com seus shows exibicionistas, Asahi sentou-se de frente para Nishinoya, e ligou o jato quente do secador.

Nishinoya encarava o peitoral de Asahi, os músculos aparentes marcados através da camiseta branca, os braços do gigante subiam e desciam com as idas e vindas do aparelho, Noya suspirou de prazer por causa do contato com o ar quente, seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e ele soltou o ar pelos lábios mal-separados.

— É uma sensação tão boa, quando outra pessoa faz isso... — Ele falou voltando a olhar para o peito de Asahi, aos poucos ele percebeu que os mamilos começavam a surgir marcando o tecido.

Noya estremeceu, o ar quente sumiu e ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar o olhar oblíquo de Asahi o olhando de cima, um tom de vermelho subia do pescoço do gigante se espalhando pelo seu rosto, o pomo de Adão subiu e desceu quando ele engoliu nervoso.

— Você pode ficar quieto? Preciso terminar isso... — Ele murmurou, mas não estava zangado.

— Hai... — Noya concordou, sua voz era contida, ele estava concentrado agora encarando as coxas de Asahi.

Os olhos dourados de Noya deixavam Asahi inquieto, ele sabia que aqueles olhos o analisavam e observavam, e esse sentimento de ser estudado lhe dava um aperto na garganta, os cabelos escuros sedosos estavam quase secos por completo e Asahi não poderia negar que estava aproveitando a atividade inocente para tocar o couro cabeludo, eventualmente ele deslizava os dedos longos para tocar na lateral das orelhas de Nishinoya rezando para que o líbero não notasse que tudo o que ele queria era sentir o calor da pele dele.

Quando Asahi olhou para baixo sentiu mais do que viu o calor dos olhos dourados fixos nos dele, Nishinoya apanhou uma toalha que descansava ao lado deles e enlaçou Asahi pelo pescoço, puxando- para baixo.

Os lábios dos dois roçaram de leve e um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Asahi, um segundo depois eles estavam entreabertos e Noya não poderia se conter nem se tentasse.

O beijo começou lento, um reconhecimento ocasional, Nishinoya estava fascinado pela fragilidade e entrega do gigante, o líbero largou a toalha e empurrou suavemente Asahi enquanto serpenteava a mão atrás da nuca dele, o gigante por sua vez tinha as mãos fixas no chão, aos poucos ele se inclinava quase tocando o futon com as costas, um novo ruído se fez ouvir e Asahi se entregou totalmente, separando os lábios e recebendo o afeto, mais do que o beijo, que Noya lhe oferecia.

— Uh... então é isso que vocês fazem quando estão sozinhos, é, Nishinoya-san. — Suga falou surgindo pela porta, ele parecia se vingar de uma interrupção anterior.

Noya separou os lábios, mas não teve coragem de se afastar um centímetro, no entanto Asahi saiu debaixo dele e se colocou de pé como se tivesse molas nas pernas.

— Ele... ele só estava.... — Começou corado da cabeça aos pés.

— Beijando você? — Daichi ofereceu com as sobrancelhas erguidas até quase o couro cabeludo.

— Nã... não...? — Asahi gaguejou.

Suga se aproximou pegando Noya pelo cangote da camiseta.

— Vá ver se alguém precisa de ajuda para arrumar a mesa para o jantar. — Suga o empurrou porta afora imune aos resmungos de Nishinoya.

Asahi virou-se estrategicamente de uma forma que não iria ficar cara a cara com os dois colegas, Daichi encarava as costas dele quase formando buracos entre suas omoplatas.

— Da próxima vez finjam que estão fazendo cócegas um no outro. Geralmente funciona. — O Capitão orientou com um riso contido.

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC COMPLETA!!
> 
> O prompt solicitado pela aniversariante foi...  
> "Com um acampamento de treino no plano de fundo, Noya esquece seu secador de cabelo, Asahi concorda em emprestar o dele, mas ele mesmo vai secar o cabelo do Noya para preservar a integridade física do aparelho!"
> 
> [ Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) (aka Bianca, também minha filha lindinha), PARABÉNS PELO SEU ANIVERSÁRIO!  
> Espero que possamos comemorar assim e de todas as formas possíveis por muitos anos ainda, que tu continue sendo minha amiga e cúmplice nessas artes que fazemos, e espero que tenha gostado desse presente (se fosse outro fandom eu teria feito melhor, acho 😜!!
> 
> Para todos aqueles que leram e amam este casal, espero que também tenham aproveitado o presente ([ Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile)), deixem um comentário me dizendo o que acharam, num futuro próximo pretendo escrever algo Daisuga, então seria bom o retorno de vocês, é sempre bom saber a opinião de quem lê...
> 
> Obrigado por lerem!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
